


A New Beginning, An Old Story

by Randomstuff1703



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Post Infinity War, This Is Sad, basically two adopted girls turned avengers, rating might change cuz of violence and cursing, some endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstuff1703/pseuds/Randomstuff1703
Summary: Alex and Rose were adopted by Tony Stark and raised in the Avengers facility. Years of training and kept in secret their story must be heard. After Tony goes missing in space they must help the city of New York as new heroes and find their dad. Half of the universe turns into dust and they want to go back to their normal superhero lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Origins 

You may know Tony Stark as Iron man or you may know him from Stark industries but we know him as our dad. For years we have been hidden from the public but now it’s time you know the truth. We were adopted at 10 years of age. I was the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. And my sister was the daughter of Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America and Tony Stark. My name is Alex Stark and she is Rose Rodgers. We have been trained as avengers for 7 years. I trained with guns with Natasha Romanoff or also known as Black Widow. Rose trained with Clint Barton in archery also known as Hawkeye. We are agents of SHIELD because of our abilities with weapons, being able to create new tech, and our connections with the protectors of Earth . This is our story.  
On April 27 we were in the Avengers base in upstate New York even though Steve was an outlaw we were kept together for security measures. The government didn’t know about us so we couldn’t get separated. I was training with Rose in the gym in the basement she had just thrown a punch at me knocking me down. We both stopped when we heard voices outside. I asked her, “ Do you think James is done with the meeting ?” Rose just shrugged.   
We got our stuff thinking we were going to go eat. We both didn’t hear the door open or someone walk in until they said something ,” I see you guys are still training hard.”   
We both turned towards the door and saw Steve at the door! Rose ran to him, “Dad! I missed you!” She gave him a hug.   
I walked up and smiled then I said to him,” I’m glad your back,” I gave him a hug then Rose started laughing then I joined her. Steve looked at us in bewilderment. Rose finally caught her breath and told him that he looked like a hobo.   
We talked and laugh for a few more minutes until Sam and Natasha knocked on the door. We gave them a hug and then suddenly they got serious. They all looked at each other and then finally Natasha cleared her throat. She looked at us and said,” I’m sorry girls but this is not a happy reunion” we both dropped our grins.” We have another alien invasion and they are targeting vision. We need to go to Wakanda and separate him from the soul stone. We need you two to stay-“   
Rose cuts in “ WHAT! No we are not we are going to help and where is father!?”   
I finally start to get in the conversation, “ Yeah where’s my dad ?”   
They all look at each other not knowing what to say and we look at them waiting for an answer. Steve finally spoke up,” I’m sorry girls but Stark is missing.” Our color drained from our faces. “ The last time Anyone saw him, he was going towards space.”   
Rose and I were speechless she had a shocked expression while I was trembling with fear. Steve came up to Rose and gave her a hug to help her calm down and Natasha came to me.   
We all stayed quite until Dr.Banner knocks and opened the door. We all separated from each other and he said, “ I’m sorry but we need to leave now.”   
Me and Rose looked down knowing we have to stay because the base is the safest place to be.   
Steve sighed and gave us a final hug and kiss on the forehead.” We will be back as soon as possible.”   
We both went to our rooms and turned on the television but all we saw was the news about the invasion in New York. I got sick of seeing nothing but destruction, so I turned it off. Rose was staring at the ceiling while I was curled up into a ball on my bed.  
Rose groaned I looked up to her and she stood up. “We need to get out of here!” She stood up and started packing some clothes in her gym bag.  
I was sitting at the edge of the bed looking under my bed for my emergency backpack. There I took out my laptop.   
Rose looked at my and stated, “ What are you doing we need to leave now while they are distracted!”   
I kept typing in the computer and then replied, “ If we are going to leave we are going to need a solid plan. I’m transferring our savings to the credit card. I’m also disabling the cameras to play on a loop so they won’t know we are gone.” By the time I looked up Rose was standing right beside me looking at the computer screen.   
She just hummed in response. I finally finished and started packing.   
Rose spoke up, “We are going to need something to protect ourselves.”   
I immediately stood up and had a crazy idea. “We could go to the weapons room. We know how to handle most of weapons in there.”   
She grinned and added, “ I’ll get my arrows and you get your guns.”  
When we got there, no one was there. We got what we wanted and Rose opened up a small closet with armor. There she saw the ones that we created for ourselves with Shuri as a joke.   
Her armor was a black vibranium spandex suit. It had long sleeves, gloves and a hood. It already had the arrow attached to it. She also had a simple mask that covered most of her face. Her high heeled boot went up to her knee, we decided for extra protection the heel can be removed and it would have a small knife attached to the boot.   
Mine was also was a black vibranium spandex suit. It was like Black widows but mine had short sleeves. It had elbow pads and white gloves. My belt had a compartment for my guns and small knives. Unlike Rose my high heeled boots were white. My mask was big and covered most of my face and it had lenses that were programmed with a main user interface computer system of my own. It’s like F.R.I.D.A.Y but mine is self automated support system S.A.S.S.   
Since Shuri helped us my suit comes out of my choker and Roses armor is in her   
bracelet. Rose quickly took the choker and the bracelet. I had just finished getting my two hand guns and 200 rounds of bullets. She already put about 50 arrows in her bag. I got two of my dads bracelets that turn into repulsor beams. We looked at each other and nodded signifying we were ready.   
We both went to the garage and got on our motorcycles Rose got on her dad's motorcycle which is a Harley-Davidson Street 750 and I got on Natasha’s Harley-Davidson LiveWire. We put on our helmets and Rose led the way towards the city. No one knew we had left the base on our own.   
By the time we reached New York everything was in chaos we parked our motorcycles in a dark alley. I took off my helmet and told Rose, “ we need to help these people. They are scared and the invasion created mass destruction.”  
Rose smirked and quickly opened her bad to retrieve our suits. She said, “ I knew we were going to need this.”   
“Wha- How did you get those? I thought we left them in Wakanda with Shuri.”  
“ I took them before we left because I wanted to. And besides no one knows about this except us three we created this so no one will ever find out.”  
“ Yeah but we don’t even know if it works!”  
“ Pffft! Of course it works you and Shuri created it and since when do you doubt your work or Shuri’s?”   
I bit my lip and then I huffed, “ Ughhh fine.” Rose beamed, “ But only because all these people need our help and no one is available.”  
We put on the jewelry and activated our suits. Upon activation S.A.S.S greeted “ Good afternoon Ms.Stark.”   
I replied, “ Hey SASS, can you tell me where the most damage is in the city?”  
“ Washington square Park”.  
I nodded and tilted my head toward the bike, “ Let’s go”.  
We got on the bike and drove no more than 15 minutes to get to the park. We saw mass destruction. Half a yellow cab and may trees torn down. We took an hour getting people out the debris. When we finished we were both sweating. I asked SASS if any buildings where on fire or if there are any 911 calls. There was some people going crazy only a few blocks away on 5th and 8th.   
Right when we were getting some people out of a building a car lost control almost hitting us. We had gotten out the way. Rose walked up to the car and no one was there. The woman I was holding all of a sudden turned into ash. I looked at Rose and screamed, “ What the hell is going on”?   
We both ran towards our bike and while we were running many more were turning into nothing but ash.   
We stopped in front of a store that was displaying the news. The news anchor talked sternly but was shaking in fear, “ Half of life is turning into ashes. There has been reports of babies , dogs, criminals and others disappearing. May god-”  
All of a sudden the screen goes into nothing but static.   
Rose looked at me and talked in a serious tone, “ We need to stay and help. These people are scared and we are the only ones that can help them. The police don’t know how to handle this-”  
“ And you think that we know how to”? I cut in.  
“ No we don’t but we know what to do and we are the only ones who are strong enough to help and we are bad asses”!   
I chuckle and then nodded, “ Okay. But we are going have to give each other names”   
“ We already got names”.  
I raise my brow in confusion.  
“ Thorn and Black Death.”   
“ You do know that we sound like villains right”.  
“Ya but it goes with our armor like yours is black and white which looks like a skull or like death so ‘Black Death’. And Thorn is like the bad part of my name so…”  
“ Fine”   
We drive our bikes to an abandoned building only a few blocks away from the old Avengers tower. There we found a basement and decided we will be staying there for the next few days.”   
It was already dark out and we decided to patrol the city for any crime because with all the chaos people will go into panic.   
We went up to the fire escape leading to the roof to have better view of the city. When we were at the top 5 floors up you could see smoke, blue and red lights everywhere some small flames.   
“I thought it was going to be peaceful up here.” Rose whispered.  
“ Yeah I always wanted to get a good view of the city but this-”. I look at the city that’s in flames “Is nothing like I imagined and it hurts to see it like this.”   
She ducked down in a squatting position and over looked at a small store a block away and pointed “There”.  
I got in the same position right next to her, “ SASS zoom in to that store and give me heat signatures”  
“Right away boss”. Through my lenses I can see what SASS is zooming in and clearing the images for me. “ There appears to be 3 men all armed with revolvers.”  
“ Is there anyone else in there”?  
“ There appears to be two small heat sources under the counter probably kids”  
Me and Rose immediately stood up and we ran towards the fire escape. We were practically flying and skipping many steps. When we got to the ground we immediately went to our bikes. The rumble of the engine echoed in the alley as we drove off.   
At the speed we were driving at we got there in less than 2 minutes. We turned off our bikes and got out our weapons, I got one of my guns, Rose took out her bow and arrow. We walked into the back door of the small electronic store. We carefully opened the heavy metal door and made sure to close it too. We pointed our weapons at the floor to make sure we are ready for anything. I quickly put the silencer on my gun to make sure I don’t scare the kids with the gunshot. I signaled her to left while I’ll take the right.   
Rose quietly walked towards the left side of the store using the racks and aisles to cover her. She made sure to keep an eye on the 3 men and me. One of them was keeping watch at the front door no older than 30 and around 5’8. The other two who were taking all the apple and Stark products one of them was big and around 6 feet tall mean while the other one is clearly only a teen or young adult because of his slender body shape.   
I walked toward the counter where the kids were. I ducked down and made sur the men didn’t see me when I finally saw the kids, one girl, no older than 10 years old with long brown hair and hazel eyes, was tightly holding a little boy about 5 years old with blonde hair and hazel eyes. I put my index finger over my mouth in a ‘shh’ motion and mouthed ‘it’s okay’. They nodded.   
Rose was not able to see for a few seconds as she walked over onto the other aisle and in a matter of seconds the two men were gone. Now the slender man was guarding the door. She got the bow ready to shoot and turned around. The big one had the revolver pointed at her and she heard it click but then heard another one click by the counter.   
I was about to stand up when I heard a click in the back of my head. 

I slowly get up and turn around the one that was guarding the door was pointing the gun at my head. His voice was deep,” drop the gun or I’ll blow your brains out .” He hadn’t noticed the kids under the counter yet. I put my gun down and kick it towards the back. It was only 10 feet away from me and the man.   
Rose was still head to head with the big guy. When she heard my gun slide she quickly stop her arrow toward the big guys revolver shooting it out of his hand. He looked up in bewilderment and she quickly got another arrow this time shooting his shoulder. Her groaned in agony. He kneeled down while his free hand tried to stop the bleeding. Rose took the chance to knock him on conscious.   
When I heard the groan and thud that shook the floor I knew Rose had taken him out. The other man looked away and I took the opportunity to knock him off his feet. I quickly reached for my other gun and shot him in the leg. He screamed at the pain and tried to grab his leg .   
I finally saw Rose come out of the aisle and her arrow ready. She pointed it at the slender boy. I quickly joined her. The frightened boy dropped his weapon and put his hands up in surrender.   
I finally spoke up, “ SASS call authorities to come to this location”.  
“Right away boss”.  
The boy pleaded, “ I swear I didn’t do anything wrong. J-just let me go and I’ll be out of your way. I-I promise not to this again”   
Rose snorted , “ We saw you stealing all these expensive electronics and holding a gun while your little buddies here tried to kill us.”  
I put my gun down and picked up his. Then I walked towards the counter where the little kids were shaking in fear. “ Hey. It’s okay” I assured them, “Your safe now. Come on let's get you home.”   
They got out and started walking towards me. Rose spoke up, “ The police are here.” She walked up to the slender man and grabbed his two hands to put them behind his back. She threatened him,” don’t you dare do anything stupid.”   
He went to his knees and had his hands still behind his back. Through the broken glass door I saw the red and blue lights. One of the police cars parked right in front, there was only one cop inside who was driving. He got out his gun and pointed it at Rose.  
He yelled, “ Let the man go!”  
Rose did what she was told and let the boys hand free.   
The cop moved his gun towards me, “ back away from the kids slowly and put you hands behind your head” he ordered.   
I put my hands up but as I walk away the little 5 year old boy ran up to me and hugged my leg. I look down at him in sympathy because he was trembling so much my leg was shaking too.  
The officer was shocked that he lowered his gun trying to comprehend what was going on.   
I look back up to the officer and his facial expression showed what I had to do. I picked up the little kid with one hand and motioned for the little girl to grab my hand. She held my held like if I was the string keeping her alive, the my hand was going numb.   
Rose looked at me and asked, “ What are you doing”?  
I replied, “ Defusing the situation.” Then I whispered,“Get ready to run for it.”  
She nodded. Discreetly she got her smoke bomb arrow out of her compartment and put it on her bow ready to shoot it.   
As I walk up the door the officer starts to point his gun at me again, “ Stay there! Don’t take another step or I will shoot”!  
I stop the door is right there so I clarify, “ These kids need to be taken somewhere safe.”   
I put the little boy down and open the door for them. They look cautiously walk towards the officer. Once they stepped out I closed the door. Rose quickly shot the arrow and the whole place became infused in nothing but smoke.   
We quickly go for the back door and jump on our bikes. We go back to our base and decide we had enough action for the night. We take off our suits and get into our regular clothes. I change into a simple black adidas leggings and a white hoodie. Rose changes into some nike sweatpants and a regular sweater.   
While she unpacked her stuff in a small closet that was there I set up our computer system and workstation. On a metal table I put our weapons and gadgets, that way we can easily access them. Since we only had a little to work off on we finished everything in an hour.   
After that we stayed quite not knowing what is to come the next few days as we live the next chapter of our lives as superheroes. 

Meanwhile, at the avengers base upstate, after the snap, steve and the other survivors come back from Wakanda. All of them mourning the loss of many of their friends. Steve still shocked because Bucky died in front of him for the second time and now he just wants to know his daughter was safe. He ignored all the glances the workers gave him as he headed for our room . Upon fearing the worst he knew, he needed to find a way to save everyone anyway. He opened the door revealing an empty room. He broke at that moment falling onto the ground.   
Natasha knew Steve would go check on the girls so she first went to check with the workers who were busy arranging files of the people who survived the snap. After a quick glance she ran to go with Steve because she saw that our names were on the missing list. When she arrived she saw Steve on his knees with nothing but loneliness in his eyes. She got to his eye level and on the verge of tears she told him sternly, “ We will find a way to get them back. We will do everything to get them back even if it’s the last thing we do.”  
Hearing this Steve got the confidence he needed and stood up. He spoke in hoarse voice, ” That purple grape is going to pay and I will be reunited with my family even it costs me my life.”  
With that him and Natasha left the room and set out to find a way to defeat Thanos.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Tony Back and Finding a way to save the universe.

After a few days of just cleaning up debris and helping people from small crimes Alex and Rose started to settle in. Their base was no longer just a small desk and two sleeping bags that they had two weeks ago, now they had a whole computer system, a small area for training, two twin beds, and a board for their investigation. Tony was still missing and Alex found the whole list of missing people created by SHIELD. They were on the list but they decided to stay quiet because we had to give hope to the people that there are still heroes here to protect them.  
Now that the streets are back to their “normal” ways they needed new heroes. Iron Man wasn’t there any more and the Avengers were in no shape to fight. So that left two new heroes to take care of New York, Black Death and Thorn.  
“Hey stop staring at that stupid board we’re not going to find anything new by staring at it.” Rose said to Alex in an annoyed voice.  
“ I know it’s just…… We have to be missing something” Alex said tiredly. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face in frustration.  
“ We are but we can’t do anything about it right now “  
“ I just wish we could find dad. I’ve sent NASA a letter but they haven’t responded back” she sighed.  
“Why don’t you just hack into their antennas?”Rose asked the obvious.  
“We’ll get caught and that is beyond my knowledge.”  
“Oh.” Rose understood but she still had one of her thinking face on. “ What if we hack into the Stark antennas. I’m pretty sure no one would care.”  
“Already did and they’re disconnected and they won’t reach that far into space only up to the moon. In which any stargazer can see if an alien ship was floating.” Alex started to ramble out of fear and frustration,”What if he’s gone too. We could just be looking for nobody “  
“We aren’t looking for nobody. We’re looking for dad” Rose said while Alex kept on rambling.  
“Yeah but who is to say he didn’t get killed off. Or his body is just drifting in the vacuum of space. Or here on Earth stranded in an dessert. Or or or I don’t know just GONE!” She screamed as she finally said what she feared the most. Her father gone for good. She sat down on the bed looking at her feet as the tears streamed down her cheek. “He’s gone…” she whispered to herself.  
Rose just sat there not knowing what to say or do because deep down she knew Alex might be right.  
Rose finally got up from her bed and sat next to Alex after a few minutes of silence, “We don’t know that yet. We can’t give up. Even if the Avengers do, we can’t. So-“ she stood up and pulled Alex up too,” we are going to take a break and go patrol the city. That always help us clear our mind.”  
Alex huffed and nodded in agreement. “Okay” she exhaled and cleaned off her tear stain face. “Suit up”.  
Rose’s face lit up with excitement. She pumped her fist, “Yes!”  
After activating their suits they got on their bikes to go around the city.  
“SASS is there any crimes in a 5 mile radius?”  
“ Not at the mo- A bank robbery just happened 1 mile from location. Would you like me to show you the route ?”  
“Yes and do a scan of the building for heat signatures”.  
“There appears to be 13 hostages and 3 armed men”.  
“This is going to get bumpy “ Alex murmured.  
Rose and Alex stopped in front of the large building. They decided to take the air vents to get in. Rose shot her arrow and went to the roof while Alex hanged on.as they climbed into the air vents they could hear the men talking.  
“Let’s just get the money and get out we don’t have to kill anyone else.”  
“Oh just shut up and get the money from the vault”.  
“How about we have some fun” the third guy said as he grabbed one of the female hostages by the hair.  
“No. Please don’t just leave me alone. Please” she begged.  
We were finally just on top of the second guy who had talked. Alex carefully and quickly moved one of the panels so they could jump down. “One….. Two….. Three!” They both jumped down. Rose knocked out the guy as she landed. They both had there weapons aiming at the guy with the woman still in his grasp.  
“Let her go”, Rose growled.  
“Or what, sweetheart?” The guy snickered.  
Rose and Alex at the same time shot him a bullet on one leg from Alex and an arrow from Rose. The man collapsed in pain.  
“ Or else you get that“, Rose stepped closer to the man, “ And never disrespect women, sweetheart” she said coldly as she knocked out the man with a kick. Alex went over to help the lady.  
“Hey you’re safe now.” She reassured the lady. When she finished that sentence gunfire and screams echoed through the bank. 

The lady that Alex was holding was now screaming in pain. She was shot twice once in the leg and one in the adobem. Alex and Rose were unharmed because of their suits but there was about 5 wounded and one dead. The third gunman had been in back of them the whole time.  
They could faintly hear the police and ambulance coming. The third gunman had the gun pointing at Alex, “ Both of you drop down your weapons or I’ll shoot!” They did what he ordered knowing if he did shoot they would survive but the hostages wouldn’t.  
The girls both put their arms up in surrender but they had a plan. With one look at each other, Alex took out the bracelet that became into a repulsor beam. It quickly shot at the man knocking him out unconscious. “ Well that was easy.”  
Rose just snorted and gave Alex a high five. “Dad’s text always comes in handy.”  
“It always does.” The girls headed back toward their bikes and drove around the city helping some people along the way. When they got back to their base and chatted for an hour. When Alex’s computer started beeping. They both jumped up and ran to the computer, once Alex saw what it was she gasped. Something was entering the atmosphere, and fast. Rose and Alex ran back to their bikes and did not care about the speed limit at all trying to get to the Avengers base upstate as quickly as possible.  
An hour later they had arrived, a weird looking ship parked in the middle, they put their bikes in the garage and ran upstairs. Once up there they looked through all the rooms until they reached the conference room. Alex immediately broke down in tears seeing her father so fragile. Rose stopped in her tracks and tried to process the new information. They were both still on the other side of the glass door, unnoticed by the Avengers and new comers. Until a large raccoon looked at them.  
“Uhh.. guys who are the two girls crying at the door?’the raccoon said.  
Steve looked at them. Confusion and relief crossed his face. He burst the door open almost taking it down and hugged them. Tears of happiness running down his face, as he kissed their temples. “You guys are okay.. you’re okay.” He kept repeating like a prayer between sobs.  
He broke away from them to let them see Tony, he was fragile and hooked on an IV. Alex went up to him first but didn’t hug him yet, she kneeled down beside his chair and took his hand in hers. “ Hey dad,” she said in a whisper.  
“Hey little monkey.”He joked, a small smile tugging his lips.  
Alex laughed, “ Hey Iron head” she joked back. “I thought I lost you..”  
“ I lost the kid.” He whispered sadly. Alex frowned, she knew how much her dad loved Peter, she never met him but he sounded like a good kid.  
“ It’s ok we’ll bring him back.” She said hoping that they could. “ You need to rest then we will find a way,” she said combing his hair with her fingers. He just nodded sadly. She got up to go talk to Cap. When she stood up she realized that they had gone to the other conference room across the hall. Looking at a hologram with a planet.  
They had a plan to go find the stones and use them to bring back everyone. They had lost before but this time they had more help. A woman named Carol said to be strong enough for them to fight him again. Alex looked at her and shrugged she looked badass.  
“ I’m going with you guys.” Alex stated. Rose looked at her and nodded wanting to go too.  
“No offense kid but you aren’t ready for this.” The raccoon said. Finally realizing that there was a three foot talking cartoon in the room Alex blinked at the raccoon.  
“Wha- Who- what are you??” She asked. Everyone then realized she has seen aliens before but a talking raccoon is something that would confuse anyone.  
“ I am not a thing! I’m the captain of that spaceship you see out there. Leader of the guardians of the galaxy. The ‘thing’ has a name and it’s Rocket.” He huffed.  
Rose immediately looked at him in awe, “ Alex he looks so cute!” She went up to him and wanted to pet him but he took a gun out of nowhere and pointed at her. Everyone got ready to pounce.  
“ I’m not cute you mortal.” He growled. Rose backed up and murmured something about rude or rodent.  
Steve finally spoke up, “ Rocket is right, you guys are staying here and that’s final.” Both girls deflated and decided it was for the best they had their fun as superheroes. It was time the real ones defended the Earth.  
“Okay” Rose whispered.  
“We understand.” Alex stated with annoyance across her features. They could help but they had a better chance helping Tony feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to post chapter three...

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic! I wrote this story a year ago but decided it was time to post it. Sorry for the POV change I’ll work on it.


End file.
